Hey Baby !
by Manga-Chan78
Summary: Sora moves back to Karakura, and meet his neighbor . Who was once his boyfriend, it looks like he hates Sora . But Sora still loves him, how can they work it out ? Or will Sora be heart broken in the end ? - YAOI male!Orihimexmale!Tatsuki !


**A Orihime(M)xTatsuki(M) for you guys ! Sora is Orihime's male name, and Takeshi is the male name of Tatsuki . Let's see the pairings will be, male!Orihimexmale!Tatsuki, IchigoxAizen, ChadxNova,KiraxStark, RangrikuxHisagi, YoruichixUrahara and maybe more ! **

**There will be side stories of IchigoxAizen, ChadxNova, a little one-shot of KiraxStark ( don't ask why ) & a prequel when Sora and Takeshi were in highschool ! **

**- Manga-Chan78**

* * *

Sora Inoue did not know, why he suddenly returns to Karakura town . Where he was born and raised, and then left to go work in America . After he was done with school, maybe he missed it here ? Maybe he misses the food ? Maybe something else ?

Sora did not know, but he's now in the middle of his apartment . Filled with boxes and other boxes that are half empty . His hair was a little too long, so he has done them in a ponytail . With pins in his hair, so that he could see better . To take things out, and set them in place ." I might better take a break, and maybe great my new neighbors ." Sora dropped his books on the table and went to get his shoes, as he walked out of the door .

" Perhaps maybe 4 of my neighbors, good thing that I have baked these cakes ."

Sora went then to greet his neighbor, Kisuke Urahara and his girlfriend Yoruichi were the first . Then the other neighbor who lives next to Urahara, the man is called Nova and was very quiet . Maybe he's more shy then Sora, then he went to the other neighbors . He took the one who lives next to the one, that lives next to Sora . It were Rangriku Matsumoto and her lover Hisagi, they thanked Sora for the cakes . Sora wished them a goodbye . And went to the last one, as he knocked on the door . He put on his smile, as he heard someone coming .

The door opened already ." Good afternoon I'm Inoue Sora your new neighbor . Nice to meet you ! " But when Sora looked at his neighbor, he felt a little bit weird . Just as he saw him before, and did not want to see him again . " Sora ?"

Sora's mouth dropped open, as he looked in shock at the other man . He has short black hair, that goes to his ears . His gray eyes looked shocked as Sora, who immediately looked at the sweatband .

The same on as few years back ." Takeshi .." Sora does not know what to say, as he looked away from a moment . And then back at him, Takeshi said nothing he looked just silently at him ." How long was it .."

" Huh wha .."

" How long ago was it ? "

" Eh .. Well I think five years .." Takeshi sighed as he leaned against the door ." So long already huh .. What are doing back here ? Especially as my neighbor ? " His words were calm, but Sora knew better than that . Takeshi was anything but calm, he was angry very angry ." Well I missed home, and was all alone in america .. I missed everyone and everything, but .. I did not know that you .. Would be my neighbor .. "

Takeshi was silent and then looked at the box, that was filled with cakes ." You still bake those things ? "

" Yes .."

" So you bake them and not your girlfriend ? "

" I di not have a .." Sora was silent as he saw, the look in Takeshi's eyes ." You really are stupid, you are a man right ? "

Sora did not know why but he felt cold, as Takeshi looked at him as a low case ." After all these years you still do things, that a girl does for the one they love . What do you want ? That I think you are cute ? That my heart will beat fast ? " Sora felt tears coming out ." Stop it .."

" Why can't you stand the truth ? "

" Stop it .."

" Disgusting .." Sora pushed the cakes in his hands, and ran back to his home . As he closed the door, and locked it immediately . He sat on the ground, as he started to cry .

Why ? Why is Takeshi here ? Why does Sora have to live next to him, as Sora knew that Takeshi lived here . He would never have pressed the doorbell, he had better stayed in america . Then he could have not have this pain, and to live next to his ex boyfriend .

His ex boyfriend who he still loves .

The next morning Sora went to his work, he would like to meet his new colleagues and boss . As he closed the door, he walked past Takeshi's door . Sora glanced at it, but then turned away from it .

The train station took only 30 minutes walk, and then Sora took the train . It was not long before Sora, was there and he was nervous as hell . As he looked at the door, of his workplace ." Okay I can do this ." And went inside and smelled the freshly bakes pastries, and biscuits with chocolate, cake's that were ready to sell . As pie's were standing proudly in the glass cabinet ." Good morning ! What would you like to order ! " Said a young girl, who stood behind the checkout . " Good morning I'm Inoue Sora, the new employee ."

" Oh nice to meet you, my name is Momo . Come with me i'll bring you to Aizen-sama ." Sora followed the girl to the back, he met other workers . They said good morning, and walked on with the boxes .. Okay the blonde guy gave a good morning, while the other with his brown hair . Yawned and waved his hand ." The blond one is Kira, and the other one who yawned is Stark ." Momo told Sora .

As they came to Aizen-sama's office, Momo knocked softly on the door . And then listened as she heard something ." Is something wrong ? " Asked Sora worried ." Yeah well Aizen-sama has the habit, to bring his lover to work . but he would normally leave at this hour, unless .."

Momo was silent and than said ." Well I'm glad that his lover is here, or else Aizen-sama would never come to his work . " Sora looked confused, when suddenly the door opened . And he came face to face with Kurosaki Ichigo ". Sorry Momo you know how he is, and this is the new .. Sora ? "

" Ichigo .. I'm mean Kurosaki-kun it's good to see you again ! " Sora said with a smile, Ichigo looked bit shocked . But smiled as he held Sora ." How long has it been, you come here to work ? That's great new's, that means you stay here right ! "

" Yes I'm staying here in Karakura, I'm not going back to america . But huh .." Sora noticed the angry eyes that are watching him ." Who is .."

" That's Aizen and the boss of this place ... "

" Your lover ? "

Ichigo blushed as he heard it ." Who told you that ! "

" From Momo-san ." But noticed she was gone ." Eh ! Where is she . "

" Ichigo who is that ? " Asked Aizen as he got up, and walked to Sora . Sora got the chills of this man, and don't see what Ichigo sees in him . But he was happy that he was happy ..." This is Inoue Sora, he's a friend of mine . He worked in america . "

" Inoue-san nice to meet you, I'm Aizen Souske your boss ." And then he held Ichigo, as he pulled him away from Sora ." And this is my fiance Kurosaki Ichigo . "

Sora could clearly hear the code words, ' _touch him and you're dead ' _" O-Okay .."

The day passed slowly, and Sora was exhausted as he sat down . Ichigo decided to keep Sora company during his break ." You live next to Takeshi ! How did it go ? Did something happen ? "

" I don't know myself, and I did not know he lived there . But as he can see, he was not that happy to see me ." Ichigo nodded as he sipped his green tea ." Do not take it bad Sora, he'll come around .." Sora sighed and looked away from him ." You also said that five years ago .." Ichigo was silent, and looked at the clock ." The others take quite long to bring the orders around ."

" Momo-san, Kira-san and Stark-san right ? "

" Yes normally only Kira and Stark, but since Stark is lazy . And is difficult to wake up, Nell went along with them . But she's on a vacation with Grimmjow now . "

" Nell ? Oh is that not the first year, that followed you around . Even to the boys bathroom ? " Ichigo blushed as he though back at the memory ." Well yeah but she has now something with Grimmjow . " Sora laughed at Ichigo's red cheeks ." That's why Momo-san is with them ."

" And you ? "

" Huh .." Ichigo looked confused at Sora ." Where do you work ? "

" Sora .. I'm one of the owners here ."

" Ah ! So you are also my boss ! " Ichigo laughed as Sora looked pale ." Yeah so now you know, you have to listen to me . And do everything I say ! " Ichigo laughed as Sora was still in shock ." I thought you hated sweets . "

" Well .. " Ichigo paused as he cheeks were very red, but he showed a small smile on his face ." Someone changed my mind about them ."

Suddenly they heard a ' thing ', and both stood up since nobody was at the counter ." Welcome to ' Strawberry cake shop ' ! Can I take your order .." Sora's mouth fell open, as Ichigo looked confused . Takeshi looked shocked and pointed his finger at Sora ." You again ! "

Yep Sora had better stayed in America !


End file.
